


Wedding Night

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It has been years since the war on Etheria ended. After so many years of peace, what better to have than a wedding to make things even better
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> still suck at summaries sometimes. Anyway, this was shorter than I thought but still enjoy it. Just please NOTE this is connected to my own future Au so events of s5 didn't happen (there is a slight passing mention of stuff I am trying to figure out) and that Angella is still alive but Micah isn't, so she's here. Anyway still enjoy either way!

Glimmer paces back and forth in her room in an attempt to burn off some energy coursing through her body. Her mind is no better. Thoughts are tangled and knotted together. The more she tries to undo them and concentration on one strand, another one loops through and causes more chaos. She cannot focus at all and the thought of things going horrible,  _ horrible  _ long fills her. Can anyone really blame her, though? Today is a huge event for Brightmoon and so many others in Etheria. 

It’s a day for much celebration, enough to fill one’s heart a hundred times over. A day to bring about hope and joy, reminding everyone how far the world has come since the end of the war. Today marks the beginning, a new era in history, one to rejoice over. The day’s event is an important one. 

A wedding will take place in a few hours’ time. 

While everything has been planned nearly to a tee all thanks to Adora, Glimmer still cannot help but worry. She wants the day to be as perfect as possible. There can’t be any mess ups. Adora and everyone else (mostly Adora) has run themselves near mad to make this day one to remember. No way will Glimmer let anything ruin this perfect day. She just has to keep telling herself nothing will go wrong. And even if it did, to try and laugh off as much as possible. Glimmer wishes she could be with Adora right now. 

She flops down on her bed, her feathery, lilac wings closing around her. Running her hands down her face, Glimmer sighs. This day Adora and Glimmer have waited months for, almost a  _ year _ to have. And now it has finally arrived. In the back of her mind, she wonders if this is all a dream. If she will just wake up and find herself still only a simple princess trying to fight the Horde and that the love of her life, her better half, fights with them. But she knows this isn’t the case. This is real life. This is actually happening. And it is the best thing that has ever happened to her, save for the day she met Adora or fell head over feels for her. 

A noise catches her attention. She pulls her wings apart, breaking the cocoon around her. Bow stares down at her. 

“I see you are handling things just fine,” he says.

Glimmer sits up. “That is putting it mildly.”

Bow takes a seat on the bed. “Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to distract you?”

“I don’t really know. Both? Neither? It’s all just so much. I love it and hate it at the same time.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I saw Adora not that long ago. Just as nervous as you, maybe a little more so. You guys make quite the pair.”

Glimmer chuckles. “Gods I really miss her. What is she doing anyway?” 

Tradition dictates that neither see each other the day of their wedding until the event occurs. The last time she saw her now almost wife was last night when she was nestled in her strong and loving arms. With Adora being an early bird, by the time Glimmer woke up she was gone. Now she has to wait to see her loving face again. At least Adora left a little love note to get her through the time apart. 

“Well before I left, Catra was trying to get her to relax for a moment and not worry about one little thing being misplaced. She actually broke out the duct tape and threatened to tie her down if she didn’t take a breath and let others handle the rest of it.”

Glimmer bursts out laughing. That threat is not an empty one. This wouldn’t be the first time someone tied down the warrior princess or sat on her. She has gotten better but old habits are hard to break. She loves that stubbornness, however. Glimmer wonders if she will find any duct tape on Adora when she walks down the aisle. 

“She wants to make this day as perfect as possible for you,” Bow tells her.

“I know that feeling. Glad she’s got you and Catra to help keep her sane or at least in check.”

“How  _ are  _ you holding up? Do you need me to stay with you a bit or anyone else?”

“I’m good. Thank you for coming to check on me, though. I needed that laugh.”

“Happy to help. If you need anything just give me a call. I am going to go help your mother and aunt put the finishing touches to the outside.”

“Alright. I will see you later.”

Bow gives a small nod before leaving her chambers. Once alone, Glimmer reaches for the note on the nightstand. She unfolds the crisp paper and reads over the neatly written, black inked words. 

_ Good Morning, Glitter-bug, _

_ I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, even if you were mumbling about fighting someone twice your size. Tell me if you won if you remember. I wish I could just stay in bed, cuddled up against you. But I couldn’t. I knew someone would come soon enough to say we couldn’t see each other so hopefully this will be enough for now.  _

_ I can’t wait to see you again when you will become my wife. I’ll try my best to worry too much but I can’t promise because writing this I feel myself about to bounce off the walls trying to sit still. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I can’t wait to make it official to spend the rest of my life with you.  _

_ I love you, _

_ -Adora _

The last four words are written in the First One’s language. Adora has done her best to teach Glimmer it and the queen has picked up on some of the words. However, she can only be explained so much when Adora herself has no idea how she just  _ knows  _ it. At least Glimmer can understand the most important words. 

They have been through so much together. A whole war, their own spats and arguments, kidnappings and not knowing if they will ever see each other again, and time healing the wounds they inflicted on each other. But they got through it. They were able to defeat and take down the Horde and Shadow Weaver, and stopped anyone from using the magical energy buried deep inside the planet. They have come a long way. But they have done it  _ together.  _ Nothing will ever pull them apart ever again. 

Smiling, she folds the paper and places it back on the table. Glimmer still has to finish getting dressed herself. That will at least keep her busy and her mind somewhat occupied.

* * *

Time has slowed to a halt. Every second has become a minute long and every minute and hour. There is no way it has been hours since standing up at this altar waiting for the doors to open up and reveal Adora walking down the aisle. It has to have been only a short time. Why does stupid tradition have to have it that reigning monarch has to wait for their significant other to come to them. It has been killer being away from Adora, she just wants this pain to be over. 

She shifts her weight back and forth on her feet, unable to stay still. Even with Bow right next to her, that does not ease her at all. Out of the corner of her eyes, Glimmer can see Catra trying to hold back a smirk. She pretends not to notice the feline woman waiting for someone to trip. Glimmer starts to play with part of her dress. 

Long and flowing, the fabric of the dress is mostly Brightmoon’s signature light purple color. There are hints of blue and white, especially with the cape falling behind her back. Part of her wants to reach up and play with the crown on her head. However, she resists the urge, feeling her mother’s eyes watching her. She already is pushing her luck with fiddling around and not standing still. But who could be still and proud as a statue when your life is about to change forever. 

Suddenly, the music picks up. Glimmer stands to attention, her heart stopping in her chest. Everything feels  _ hot  _ and sweat is forming on the palms despite them covered by gloves. Her eyes lock onto the doors on the other side of the large room, waiting for them to open. Even if she tried, Glimmer feels like she cannot pry her sight from them. The second she hears the doors creek open, her breathing ceases as well. 

Adora appears in the door frame. Even with the distance between them, Glimmer knows Adora is putting on a brave face and trying not to freak out. Being married to a queen, thus becoming one, draws in a lot of people. A lot of eyes. All of them on her. Every inch of Glimmer’s being wants to teleport and latch onto her, calming her nerves. But true to Adora’s fashion, the warrior princess keeps pushing forward, refusing to run away. 

As she draws closer, Glimmer gets a better look at her almost wife. She is dressed in a beautiful white and gold dress, showing off some of the scars on her arms from all the battle’s she fought in. Her dark blonde locks are surprisingly not in a ponytail or free flowing but rather in a braid hanging over her right shoulders. She does not have a crown on her head, at least not for a few more moments. To Glimmer, Adora looks absolutely stunning, like a goddess. 

All of a sudden, Glimmer feels a pair of strong hands on her back. She snaps out of her trace and turns her head enough to see Bow leaning close. He is trying not to smile as he gently pushes his best friend back to steady feet. Across from her, Glimmer hears Catra momentarily losing her fight against laughing. Once she feels like she can stand, she thanks Bow and shoots Catra a small look. 

Soon enough, Adora has reached the altar and stands inches away from Glimmer. There is a large smile on her face. 

“Shut up,” Glimmer whispers as her mother starts talking about what is going on and how the two will be united today. “Like you wouldn’t do the same.”

“That’s part of the reasons why I am laughing. Because it didn’t happen to me,” Adora replies. 

Glimmer can only roll her eyes. “How are you holding up, Starlight?”

“I’ve been managing. Seeing you makes me feel ten times better.”

Her sky blue eyes are bright and warm. Glimmer reaches out and takes one of Adora’s hands in her own. Slowly, she runs her thumb over the top of it. “The worst part will be over soon and then we can officially be queens,  _ wives _ , together.”

“A dream come true.”

Finally, Angella finishes her speech. She turns to one of the guards who holds a crown, similar to that on Glimmer, on a pillow. The former queen takes it in her hands and faces Adora. She does not need to say anything for Adora to bend forward and allow the taller woman to place it on her head. 

“Our new queen,” Angella says. 

“Thank you, Angella. I hope I can do my best,” Adora replies. 

“I am sure you will. Now for what everyone has been waiting for.”

A new pillow appears near Glimmer and Adora. Two rings rest on top. One is gold with stars wrapping around it and its partner is purple with crescent moons. Glimmer grabs the latter. When Adora takes her, the two exchange the rings, placing them on each other’s fingers. 

“You two now may kiss,” Angella says. 

Without saying anything else, Glimmer wraps her arms around Adora’s neck, feeling Adora’s own arms moving across her back, and pulls her now wife closer to her. Their lips lock together as they hug each other as tight and close as possible. Closing her eyes, the only thing Glimmer can see is her future with Adora. Ruling Brightmoon together, starting a family, going out on adventures, and spending days and night just nestled in each other’s arms. A warmth of joy, happiness, delight, and any other positive word you can think of fills the queen’s body. She wants to live in this moment forever with Adora. 

But they must part. At least the day is yet to be over. Many more memories to create and reminisce about for many years to come. The two stay locked together for one more moment, savouring every ounce, before slowly pulling away. They stay close, however, resting their foreheads together. 

“What do we do now?” Adora asks. She does not fully know how weddings work, even with all the explaining from Glimmer. But her memory might have failed her as well. 

“We go to the ballroom. Have a little party and dance. Remember?” 

“Ah! Right, right. How do we get there?”

“Usually walk there but I have a better idea,”

Before Adora can ask, Glimmer scoops her up in her arms. A gasp escapes her at suddenly being taken off her feet. However, she then hooks her arms around Glimmer’s neck. “You’re really gonna carry me there?”

“Hey, you can’t be the only one know for being strong.”

“So are you gonna carry me there?” 

“Kind of.” 

Without warning, teleports both of them away.

* * *

Night has fallen. Many of Etheria’s moons have turned their faces away, while others only peek around slightly. Most of the light from above comes from the stars light years away, still curiously looking at the planet that only a few years prior, did not “exist”. Usually the world would be still during this time, but not now. Brightmoon is still celebrating the union of the queen and her wife.

Inside the castle’s ballroom, many people have a blast. They chitchat, the drink and eat, dance to the upbeat music, or take a break at one of the many tables around the room. Adora and Glimmer sit off at one of the tables, just enjoying things. People have been talking to them near non-stop. It is nice to have a moment to take a breath. Glimmer is still waiting for her mother to go off on her for teleporting out of where the wedding took place and not walking out. She just wanted to have a little fun and also get her and Adora away from all the sets of eyes on them for a small amount of time before they were back on them. 

With her eyes closed and chewing on some food, Glimmer leans back in her chair. Besides her, Adora finishes up her own meal. A number of them are delicacies from kingdoms she has yet to visit. She’ll ever pass up the chance to try new things and thankfully, it seems that she likes them. It’s a nice, peaceful moment. 

“How are you enjoying yourself?” 

Glimmer opens up one of her eyes and looks at Adora. She has finished her food. Without hurting herself, Glimmer sets the chair back down. “Yeah, I am. How about you? Your first wedding is  _ your  _ wedding.”

“Fun. I did not really know what to expect when you told me all about it while we planned.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Glimmer takes a glance around the room, seeing what everyone else is up too. Catra is with Scorpia, off to the side and making some jokes by the looks of it. Whatever they are, the scorpion princess seems to enjoy them. Bow is bringing some food back to his table, setting a plate down in front of Perfuma. The other princesses are all scattered about the room, dancing or eating or just trying to find ways to pass the time. The only person she cannot find is her mother, probably having stepped out to attend to do something. Everyone has a smile on their face. Everyone is happy and enjoying their night. Good. 

The music starts to slow down and the lights begin to dim. Both Adora and Glimmer look up before looking at each other. Glimmer can’t help but grin and stands up. She sticks out her hand towards her wife. Without saying anything, only smiling, Adora takes it. Happy, Glimmer guides her onto the dance floor. They find a spot and slowly start to move along the beat of the music. Many years ago, Adora would have been doing her best not to step on Glimmer’s feet or either fall over or take both of them down. But tonight, there is none of that. Her blue eyes full of light stay locked on Glimmer’s. Heck, she actually starts to take the lead.

“You’ve gotten quite good at this,” Glimmer says. 

“Well I learned from the best,” Adora answers. 

Glimmer feels the blush forming on her face. “You are such a dork.”

“I am _your_ dork. Forever now.”

Adora leans forward to put their foreheads together. Neither speak while they dance, no words needed to express how they feel right now. Even with the room filled with other people, the two are lost in their own little world. It’s just them, close enough to feel the others warmth, and the music filling the background. Another moment neither wants to leave. If only there was some type of magic for one to stay like this forever. 

The music starts to slow down, signaling the end. Adora stops their movements as it dies out, cups her hands against Glimmer’s cheeks, and pulls her into a kiss. A beautiful bow to tie at the end of a wonderful night. 

“I love you, Glitter-bug,” Adora softly says when she pulls away. 

“I love you too, Starlight.”


End file.
